Jessica Hawkins
|image1=P3jes.png |caption1= Jessica in 2015 |fan/original=Original |universe=''The Order'' |creator=Oneechanisgood |full_name=The Rt Hon. Jessica Hawkins |alias(es)=The Banker Alex Louise |birthplace=Liverpool, England |residence=Liverpool, England |species=Human |age=30 |gender=Female |height=5' 8" |weight=132 pounds }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Oneechanisgood. resides in the ''The Order universe. Jessica is an English politician and retired actress. Jessica served as a Member of Parliament from 2006 to 2014 and was the former Minister of State for Security and Counter-Terrorism. Jessica runs a syndicate with the purpose of tracking down the people responsible for her fiancee's death. Jessica was born in Liverpool, England on September 7th 1985 to Elena Hawkins. Because of her mother's job, Jessica was raised in London until she was 10 years-old before moving back to Liverpool. Jessica joined the Merseyside Upstream Theatre at Year 8, aged 12. She showed aptitude for performance arts and has been involved in 5 productions when she got her first lead role as Little Red Riding Hood in the musical Into the Woods at age 14. The role was her breakout performance and was a talking point among the theatre community, but it was her performance as Christine in Merseyside’s production of The Phantom of the Opera the following year that rose her to prominence. Jessica made her professional acting debut in 2001 as Clarice Huntington on the crime thriller TV series Huntington. Her performance as Clarice was appraised and got nation-wide acclaims since Huntington was a highly-anticipated underdog series and the cast in general delivered great acting performance. Jessica’s acting career reached its peak in 2005 with the season finale of Huntington where she’s one of the leading roles by then. By the end of its broadcast, it was one of the most viewed TV programs in Britain. To everyone’s surprise, Jessica ended her acting career just when she’s slowly rising, claiming she had other goals she wanted to achieve. As ‘one of the kids from the neighborhood’ she didn’t forget her origin and said that she’s made enough for herself, now it’s time to give back. After her graduation in 2006, Jessica worked as a Research Assistant at Oxford Political Theory Network. She independently ran for a seat in the Parliament in the constituency of East Oxford and Sterlington in a by-election because the incumbent resigned. In the end, she won 42.4% of total vote to become the youngest MP (Member of Parliament) at the time. While running for the office, she was also admitted to Oxford University on a Youth Contribution Scholarship, studying Political Science, researching Counter-Terrorism and Deradicalization. In the parliament, Jessica was a member of National Security Committee. She was eager and enthusiastic, but turns out the British politics is not as smooth as she had expected. She slowly turned more pragmatic by day but still retained her goal: the betterment of English people. Even though she’s young and inexperienced, she applied no-nonsense approach and often calls out senior politicians on their crap. She actually knew what she was doing and got decent amount of respect from the people who appreciate honest and hard-working politicians. In 2007, Jessica founded a charity for orphans, the Friends From Merseyside. The charity works to raise orphans until they graduated college. In the same year, Jessica opened her startup tech company, Pictures Inc. who developed the social media platform PicsUp. In 2008, Jessica's fiancee died in a car accident. Jessica's fiancee was an activist and there were strange circumstances surrounding her death. She hired best investigators money can buy and all her inside resources from the Ministry of Justice to gather the clues. Evidence suggested that her death was engineered by a syndicate known as the Redbridge Syndicate, the biggest and most powerful organized crime syndicate in the UK led by someone known as Tom Bradley. Jessica believes that some people with an agenda which was opposed by her fiancee's activism was using the Redbridge to kill her and exhaust the oppositions. Since then Jessica entered the world of underground crime through her contacts at the Ministry of Home Affairs to investigate the Redbridge Syndicate and gather allies for the incoming confrontation with the Redbridge. Her time in the parliament ended with the Brown cabinet in 2010. In the same year, she also finished her study and got her D.Phil in Political Science. After her duty with the parliament ended, she didn’t waste time to return to Liverpool and contribute to her local community. She ran for another term as an MP, this time in the constituency of Liverpool Merseyside. Initially, the Labour Party approached her to be their candidate, but she remained on her principle to stay an independent candidate for the time being. Jessica won the constituency with 56.18% vote on the 2010 General Election. Jessica, though an independent MP, was a close friendly adversary of both the Conservatives and Liberal Democrats during her previous term. As a celebrity, Jessica made friends with businessmen and influential people and is pretty well-connected. Jessica was the only independent component of the Jameson-Giggs Coalition and filled the post of Minister of State for Security and Counter-Terrorism. Prime Minister Jameson said Jessica was the right person for the job because of her work in the academia regarding Political Psychology especially Counter-Terrorism. That’s what he wanted the public to believe. Actually the PM wanted her under their wing because controlling her would be less trouble than having her as an opposition. The PM appointed her based on the suggestion by the Secretary of State for Home Department, one of Jessica’s close ally. As the Minister of State for Security and Counter-Terrorism, Jessica was appointed as a member of the British Privy Council. In 2014, Jessica had to leave her post in the Parliament for medical reason. Jessica was a victim of a shooting incident which punctured her lung. Her attacker, Taylor Harper was a Scouse with history of psychiatric problems and was disgruntled with the issue of unemployment in the city. Jessica resigned to undergo treatment and rehabilitation. By 2015, Jessica's syndicate has been expanding and she's been involved in major international events both at or behind the scenes. The criminal world knows her as Alex Louise, sometimes with her alias, 'The Banker'. Her involvement includes acquittance of convicted politicians, engineering of political scandals, funding of weapons research, and criminal extraction/escape. Jessica is a 30 years-old woman of English descent. She is 174 cm tall and weighs 60 kg. Jessica has long, brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Jessica is friendly, cheerful and gregarious, having no trouble dealing with any kinds of person. She has high discipline and is pretty organized. She has great ambitions and the confidence to go with it. She’s always in control of her emotions and never gets overwhelmed by the events. She cares about other people’s well-being almost as much as her own. Her critical mind makes her a person with great judgement and knowledge. Behind her affable smile, Jessica hides great cunning and wit. She’s highly manipulative and is not above deceiving her opponents to get her way. Her resistance to negative emotions makes her a ruthless decision maker. And basically every other flaw you can have from getting fucked over for years by the cutthroat British politics plus being a woman while she's at it. Jessica’s hobbies are football, traveling, and brewing tea. Though she spent some parts of her childhood in London, Jessica was born and raised a Liverpool lass and is a longtime Liverpool and football fan because of the strong footballing culture in the community. At the weekend she’ll attend the match at Anfield Stadium or go to local sports bar and enjoy some pints with her friends. *'Scientific Research:' Jessica is an expert in Counterterrorism and is a respected academic on the field of Social and Political Psychology. *'Multilingualism:' Jessica had traveled around the world for the expansion of her syndicate and is a fluent speaker of German, Russian, and French. Jessica also has good mastery of Chinese, Portuguese, and Spanish. *'Unnamed Father:' Father *'Elena Hawkins:' Biological Mother *'Tom Bradley:' Head of the Redbridge Syndicate *Jessica's name derives from the biblical name 'Iscah/Yiskah', a name connected to prophecy and foresight. *Jessica was elected to the parliament on a by-election, and her replacement will be elected on a by-election *Jessica's theme music is 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' by The Offspring jessicaH.png Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Female characters Category:Original characters Category:Oneechanisgood's characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Homosexual characters Category:Featured articles Category:Politicians